


Unconditional

by noheartless



Series: Hundred words drabble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noheartless/pseuds/noheartless
Summary: A hundred words drabble: Jily





	Unconditional

Lily Potter thought she knew what love was and how it worked.

For her, love had messy dark hair and bright hazel eyes. Love sang her favorite Bowie songs. Love cracked corny jokes just to see her laugh. Love slow-danced to her old records at midnight. Love was James Fleamont Potter.

And then she was pregnant and Love wasn’t the same.

Love became singing her baby to sleep while James rocked him. Love became chasing her two dark-haired boys around the house. Love became dancing to children’s songs at eight P.M. Love became multi-dimensional and exorbitant. Love became her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (inspired by a poem I saw the other day on facebook)


End file.
